The O'Mally's Meet the Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: Sabrina O'Mally tells the story of when she first met Peter and the Rugrats, and how her sister found out about the schools that she and her twin sister Madeline attend. Takes place between the end of The Washington DC Story and the start of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). Story is told from Sabrina's POV, enjoy!


Author's Note: First of all, I have a correction to make. My story, Thank you Rugrats, was actually story number 199 to hit my account. This story here, will be story number 200. And yeah, I know, this story isn't nearly as special as story 100 was, that one being, Rugrats, The Musical, but I was honestly more impressed by reaching my 100th. Story, because I reached that milestone within one year of having my account, while it has taken me two years and a hair over nine months to reach story number 200. So while I'm pleased to have reached 200 stories, somehow, I'm not feeling as pleased about reaching this milestone. Of course, I had a lot of things that kept me from reaching my 200th. Story much sooner, everything from cyber bullying trolls, to a busy final year of college, to a family situation that bubbled up to the surface when my college days were nearing to a close, but to post my 200th. Story on Saint Patrick's Day is pretty impressive! And so, I now give you, my update slash release for March 17, 2017, inspired by a question that user, Sofia2017Planning repetitively asks me in PM's, so decided to finally release this short one-shot to answer her questions. Now, on with the story! Oh, and while I meant to upload this on 3/17, my Internet went out and I fell asleep, which is why I didn't appear until 3/18, so very sorry about that, but sadly, such things are beyond my control, so there's not much I can do about it.

The O'Mally's Meet the Rugrats

Summary: Sabrina O'Mally tells the story of when she first met Peter and the Rugrats, and how her sister found out about the schools that she and her twin sister Madeline attend. Takes place between the end of The Washington DC Story and the start of Pre-School Daze (Reboot). Story is told from Sabrina's POV, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Madeline, and Sofia the First, they're the property of their original creaters. I do own the OC of Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Jesse is owned by silvergunner, and Jimmy, Bobby, Nell and Sabrina are owned by theblindwriter95.

Sabrina POV

It happened not long after me and my sisters were rescued by King Roland and Queen Miranda, I mean, well, now, mommy and daddy, from that dreadful Jimmy person. My new big sister, Sofia, would be having a birthday party before summer vacation ended and she and our new big sister and brother, Amber and James, went back to some school called Royal Prep in the fall. Friends of our new family were coming to the party, including a friend of our daddy's, this nice tall man with brown hair wearing a gray suit. While this guy was quite nice though, the bestest part about him? He brought along some young children with him.

"Everybody, it is an honor to be here celebrating my first birthday with Princess Sofia as my daughter, as it was only last year when I married Miranda and took her to be my queen, and my wife. However, since that day, we've rescued and adopted three new members of our family, and since my good friend and fellow king of the Confederacy wasn't able to be here for their corination, because he was away in Washington DC at the time, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, allow me to introduce you to my three newest members of the family, Princess Helen, Princess Sabrina, and Princess Madeline." Daddy said, having each of us come up and curtsy to Peter.

"Pleased to meet you King Peter." I said, shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Peter Princess Sabrina, and allow me to introduce you to some friends I brought along with me. Of course, they're only here because I had to babysit, with their usual babysitter, Taffy, being away on her international tour, but here they are from the oldest to the youngest." Peter said, as he introduced us to his young friends.

There was a four-year-old redhead with glasses named Chuckie Finster, his younger dark haired three-year-old sister Kimi, a set of brown haired three-year-old twins named Phil and Lil DeVille, a blond two-year-old boy named Zack Wehrenberg, a dark haired three-year-old boy named Jesse Barrow, and two little boys, one with strawberry red hair who was two-years-old named Dil Pickles, and his big brother, and who I thought to be the cutest boy there, a three-year-old boy with dark purple hair named Tommy Pickles.

I couldn't stop staring at the boy with the purple hair, he was so adorable! Little did I know I'd gets to spend lots of time with him that day until it was time for Sofia's birthday party. I noticed that the boy had some stitches on one of his hands, and he was having trouble moving his opposite arm. I heard Peter explaining to my new mommy and daddy that while they were in Washing Machine DC, whatever that is, Tommy had been through some terrible stuff, and as a result, got severely hurted, and as a result, needed to take it easy. As a princess, it would be up to me to keep him entertained until party time. I jumped at the chance to get to play with this little boy, it was hard to stay still.

"You're not gonna play in Sofa's garden with me and the other kids?" Madeline pouted.

"No, sorry Madeline, but I'll play with you later okay?" I said.

"Okay." Madeline replied, sniffling back her tears, as my redheaded twin ran off to the strawberry redhead and found something to get them talking at least.

"Look Dil, I wear pull-ups! They're like diapies for big kids! See?" Madeline said, holding up her dress to show Dil her pull-ups.

I thought what she was doing in front of a little boy was gross, but apparently, Dil didn't seem to mind, neither did Phil, the brown haired twin.

"I go poopy in mine." Dil said, pulling down the red shorts he was wearing to show off his diapers.

"Wow neat! Do you carry things inside your pull-ups, or do they take up too much room themselves?" Phil asked.

Madeline gave them a confused look.

"I didn't know you could carry things in your pull-ups, but I guess, maybe mine take up too much room. Besides, I wouldn't wanna pee on something I was carrying and ruin it." Madeline said.

"Oh wow, I never thought about that, but I mainly wear them at night. I use the potty now, but sometimes, I still miss diapies, the regular ones, not the big butt balloon ones me and Lillian had to wear in a parade once. Other than the fact that they bounced, they weren't no fun at all." Phil said, as I saw everybody head out to Sofia's garden.

"Who's Sofa?" Kimi asked me on her way out to the garden.

I turned to her and giggled.

"Oh, that's just what my sister Madeline calls our sister Sofia." I said.

"Oh wow that's funny." Kimi said, smiling with a giggle as she ran outside to catch up to my sister, her older brother, and their friends.

The nextest thing I knew, Bailywick was leading me and Tommy up to the playroom, which overlooked the garden so we could still watch our friends play, but because of Tommy's booboos, we had to play quiet games.

"We'll come get you two when it's time for the party. Now play nicely, and if you need anything, just ring." Bailywick reminded us.

"Of course." I said, as Bailywick closed the door behind him and I turned to Tommy.

I was curious about what happened to him, who knew this was not the bestest firstest topic to start up with a cute little boy.

"So Tommy, what happened to you in Washing Machine DC to get you all of those booboos?" I asked.

His cute smile quickly faded, quickly being replaced by a frown, which toldid me it couldn't have been good.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tommy snapped, crossing his arms and turning his gaze away from me.

However, I couldn't help notice how cute he looked when he went all red in the face and got all mad for a second there. I smiled and giggled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing! You just, look so cute when you're mad." I said, covering my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter but was having a hard time doing so.

However, I don't think he liked it too much, as his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

" _Uh oh, I said the wrong thing, and I thought boys liked it when you paid them compliments. Bobby seems to like it when Nell tells him he looks nice and stuff, why did Tommy get so embarrassed? Maybe you're not spose to tell them they're cute? I know one thing for sure, I've gots lots to learn about boys._ " I thought to myself, as I watched Tommy go find the corner of the playroom, where he pulled out a board book with a picture of a green dinosaur on the cover and started looking at it.

I could tell he wanted to be lefted alone, so I quietly had a tea party with mine and my sister's Anna and Elsa dolls we had gotted as presents for becoming princesses from our new sister Sofia. At a point, Tommy came over.

"Wanna join our tea party Tommy?" I asked.

He shook his head no but didn't leave, like he wanted something. Then, he turned his gaze out the window. Curious, I went over to the window next to him, and we watched my sister, his little brother, and friends, all playing tag.

"I wish I hadn't gotted hurt so I could play down there too." Tommy said.

"Well, you've just gots stitches in your hand, right?" I asked.

"I've gots them in my sholder too." Tommy said, lifting up the sleeve of his red t-shirt he was wearing to show me some stitches on his shoulder.

"Oh my! That does look bad. What happened? Did that happen in Washing Machine DC too?" I asked.

"Yeah it did, but I don't wanna talk about it." Tommy said.

I just glared at him silently, not sure of what to say nextest, until he spoke up.

"It sounded like you haven't been a princess forever. Where did you live before you were a princess? Did you have a evil stepmommy and stepdaddy like in the fairy tales?" Tommy asked.

It was then when we both discovered we'd soon, both, have something we didn't wanna talk about. His mentioning of evil stepdaddy especially reminded me of that Jimmy person, and how he hurted me, my twin sister Madeline, and especially our big sister Nell, as I was biting my lip, trying not to cry in front of this little boy, not wanting him to laugh at me or something.

"Yeah I did, and I don't wanna talk about it." I said, crossing my arms as a tear fell from the corner of one eye.

To my surprise, he didn't start laughing, but rather, reached out an arm to hug me.

"It's okay Sabrina, we don't gots to talk about it if you don't want to." Tommy said.

"Okay, and I'm sorry I keep asking about what happened to give you those booboos." I said, wiping my eyes with my hand.

I then stared in shock. We both founded something we had in common, an it we didn't wanna talk about. After that, we had lots of fun. He showed me his book he brought with him, where I learned all about his favorite character, a big green dinosaur named Reptar who he considers his hero, and we played house, making me the mommy, him the daddy, and my and my sister's Anna and Elsa dollies the babies. Tommy even tried to put them in some of Madeline's extra pull-ups that she keeps in the playroom in a chest, and I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked, because the pull-ups didn't exactly fit them. Tommy then grew tired, and we do have a bed in one corner of the playroom, where he went and lay down.

"Is daddy getting sleepy?" I asked, curling up on the bed nextest to him.

"Uh huh." Tommy said, yawning and closing his eyes, as he fell asleep.

Not only did I find he looked cute when he was mad, but I also found he looked cute while he was sleeping. I then started to imagine life together in the foocher when we're all growed up, with Tommy as my king and me as the queen of Enchancia, when all of the sudden, I felt somebody shaking me. I must have falled asleep next to Tommy on the bed, cuz the nextest thing I knew, Bailywick was shaking me and Tommy awake.

"Come on you two, it's time for Princess Sofia's party." Bailywick said.

We both waked up and went and used the potty, before heading downstairs to the ball room, where several peoples were gathered, including my sisters Madeline and Nell, and all of the little friends that were playing outside. We then played all sorts of party games, like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, we got to break a penyotta, which I found out Kimi didn't want to do cuz it reminded her of Cuddle Bunny, whoever that was as I never gotted to ask her about it, though who knows, it could have been another, it I don't wanna talk about situation, so maybe it's good I didn't get to find out about this, Cuddle Bunny penyotta person, and we even played Musical Chairs, which it was a close battle between me and my new sister Sofia when we were the last two with one chair between us, but in the end, I'm glad Sofia won, since it was after all, her birthday.

A little while later, it was time for birthday cake, where Sofia blew out her candles, and we all sat down at the royal dining table together, to have cake and ice cream. I was sitting across from Tommy, and couldn't stop staring at him, but I did overhear this conversation between Peter and my big sister Nell.

"I do have a question Peter." Nell said.

"What is it Helen?" Peter asked.

"While we're all princesses and all, I'm not sure if I'm ready for my younger sisters, Sabrina and Madeline, to be heading off to Royal Prep. Do you know of any main stream schools where I could send them to? They're five-years-old." Nell said.

"What about Doodle Dale Elementary School in Yucaipa, California? It's only a portal key away, and I hear it's a very nice school. Tommy and Dil's cousin Angelica and another good friend of mine, the Carmichael family, sent their two older boys there and their youngest daughter Susie will be attending there in the fall for kindergarten as well. Neither one of the girls could attend the party today because Susie's family had plans with it being one of the last weekends of summer vacation, and Angelica got in trouble for not finishing her vegetables at dinner all week." Peter said.

"Doodle Dale Elementary School. Sounds like the perfect place to send Sabrina. Thanks Peter for the recommendation. I'll call them up this next week, seeing there's one more week of vacation before Royal Prep starts anyway, and see if there's still time to get her enrolled into a kindergarten class there." Nell said.

"You're welcome Helen." Peter said, taking another bite of his piece of birthday cake.

I then saw my big sister's eyes go wide.

"What about Madeline?" Nell asked.

"What about Madeline?" Peter asked after finishing the bite of cake he had in his mouth.

"Well, not long after we were taken in by Queen Miranda and King Roland, Madeline had an accident that has left her, well, to put it simply without scaring any of the kids, in the event any of them can overhear us, she's had, a bit of a setback." Nell said.

"Oh. Well, I do know of a special needs school in the area called Bell Ringers. I haven't been there myself, but you might want to talk to them this next week as well and see if it might be the perfect place for Madeline." Peter said.

"Thank you for all of these great recommendations Peter, you truly are a lifesaver." Nell said with a smile.

" _Wow! I'd be going to kindergarten! How exciting!_ " I thought to myself, barely able to stay still, as I ated the last of my cake and ice cream.

We then all played and a short while later, Sofia opened her presents. She specially loved the necklace made with jewls and seashells that me and Madeline made for her, with Nell's help of course.

"This is beautiful! Thank you Sabrina and Madeline." Sofia said, trying on the necklace.

"You're welcome!" We said in unison, as Madeline and I both ran over to Sofia, and gave her a hug.

However, after she opened her presents, I sadly, had to say goodbye to my new friends, including Tommy. I didn't wanna say goodbye, so started crying.

"Now don't cry Sabrina, I'll be back." Tommy said, giving me a hug.

I was glad he didn't laugh at me, and he looked like he'd be a promising friend. Then Peter toldid me something that really got me to stop crying, only looking even more so to starting kindergarten.

"You know what Sabrina? Tommy lives in the same town where you might be attending kindergarten in a couple of weeks. Maybe you can come over to his place and come play with him after school." Peter said, shaking my hand.

I then ran over to my big sister Nell all excited.

"Oh Nell, can I? Please? Pretty please? Go play with Tommy at his house one day after kindergarten?" I begged, pulling on the skirt of her dress.

"Stop pulling on my dress Sabrina you're going to rip it. And as for going to play with Tommy one day after school, we'll have to think about it." Nell said.

"Come on Nell, he's really cute!" I said with a smile.

By the look on her face, as she, too, smiled and blushed, I could tell she liked the idea of me finding a friend in Tommy.

We then saw Peter and the little kids leave the castle, as well as several of Sofia's other friends, except for a handful of girls who were staying over for a special slumber party, which sadly meant the playroom was off limits for the rest of the night, because that's where they were having their slumber party, until Sofia got a brilliant idea.

"Can my new little sisters join us?" Sofia asked her mom.

"Only if they behave." Queen Miranda said.

"And Madeline, you must keep your pull-ups on and come let us know if you need a change." Nell said.

"I'll be good, I promise." Madeline said.

"Then go slumber party hardy!" Nell said, as I raced my twin up to the playroom, and we all had a great time, eating popcorn, doing makeovers on one another, making each other pretty, and later on, falling asleep in our sleeping bags.

End of Sabrina POV

And that's the story, of both, how Sabrina and Madeline met the Rugrats, and how Nell learned about both, Doodle Dale Elementary School, and Bell Ringers School for Special Needs children. In a word, it was Peter who introduced all of these things.

The End

Author's Note: I made references to the Rugrats episodes, Acorn Nuts and Diapied Butts, and Cuddle Bunny, as well as to my story, The Washington DC Story, and if you read that story, you'll learn very quickly why Tommy wouldn't want to talk about what happened on his trip to Washington D.C. with anybody, in particular, if you read chapters 2 through 9 in that story, and frankly, I don't blame him. Had that happened to me on a trip, I wouldn't want to talk about it after it was all over with either. Also, I can't remember when Princess Sofia's birthday is, if it's really in the summer, so apologies if I got that a bit out of context, but I thought having everybody meet at her birthday party would make for a lovely arrangement, since I don't believe theblindwriter95 has covered Sofia's birthday in any of her stories to feature her OC's and Madeline. Anyway, I do hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I'll be back with more stories and updates to ongoing ones, very soon!


End file.
